1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink jet recording sheet suitable for outdoor use, the recording sheet giving rise to no blurring of an image, being provided with an ink receiving layer and a print portion having high water-resistance and excellent abrasive resistance in a wet condition while maintaining color developing ability and ink-fixing ability and having excellent color reproducibility and light resistance.
2. Description of the Related Art
As ink jet recording sheets, various types have been proposed and put to practical use. Ink used for recording in a recording material of an ink jet recording sheet is anionic in general. Therefore, methods are being used in which a cationic organic material is contained in the recording material to improve resistance to ink-blurring, color developing ability and ink-fixing ability. The recording sheet is made so often to contain, particularly, a quaternary ammonium salt, dicyandiamide type, polyamine type or alkylamine type water-soluble cationic organic material and often uses, as a binder, polyvinyl alcohol or a resin containing the polyvinyl alcohol as its major component together.
A poster use is among the major uses of ink jet recording sheets. Particularly, posters for outdoor use sometimes come in contact with other materials in the condition that they are wet with rain or the like during a posted period and fitting works and therefore abrasive resistance in a wet condition is required. However, ink jet recording sheets in the above prior art are unsatisfactory in this point. If, particularly, the aforementioned water-soluble cationic organic material is added, the abrasive resistance of a coating layer in a wet condition is considerably decreased. Also, if polyvinyl alcohol or a binder resin containing polyvinyl alcohol as its major component is used as a binder, the abrasive resistance of a coating layer in a wet condition is decreased. In the case of using a cationic organic material together, the reduction is made significant.